Video surveillance systems are deployed to combat security threats. For example, a video surveillance system may track an object, such as an individual, who may be roaming around a premise. An image of the object is then transmitted from cameras to a control center.
In the control center, a dispatcher may monitor the object on the surveillance system and communicate with other personnel/agents that are on the premises to tell them where the object is. For example, a dispatcher may contact various security personnel who are closest to the object and tell them where the object is moving and where to go. This is a manual process that may take valuable time in determining which agents to contact. Further, the dispatcher also has to determine where the object is moving to guide the agents. As an object is moving around to different areas, it becomes even harder coordinating different agents that may be in different areas.